The Class And The Sass
by Lonewolf6000
Summary: Have you ever thought "Oh man I wish I had a twin" well ask these two and They'll say "NO YOU DON'T!" the twins who are nothing alike Mackenzie and Melody go out on a journey with ash and company and all sorts of adventure battle's,rival's, and sibling love *sarcasm* oh won't this be fun Ikkarishipping
1. The sister's And The Pokemon

***Welcomeback my pack Hey so as you can see eclips and half breed story are not updated this is because of this new story this is the last new stry I wil make for a while cause I have no idea how I can handel more than three at once to be honest with you guys I am sad because no one reviewed I mean I no I'm a new author and I make a ton of mistakes but to see at least some people read my storys makes me super happy I mean it makes me feel like a real author to see people enjoy what I write because I have read on this site for as long as I can rember and I love reading the storys the storys that people make (even if they suck to me) and I love te fact that people can write what they feel and pour there writeing onto a pice of paper and the reviews people write even if its critsims they grow as authors and the reader (you guys) help help with that so pease write a review ANYWAY STOP WHITH THE SAP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY lets get this started***

**I don't own pokemon**

* * *

><p><em><strong>naration:<strong>_

_**the sinnho region a breath takeing awe inspireing cornner of the pokemon world complete with an amazing aray of pokemon soaring threw the air, glideing threw the water,thriveing on the land,and shareing the land with all sorts of people this story is about two people who are well...intresting**_

* * *

><p>"*snore* get away from that snorelax thats my chessebugger mountainfind your own this one's all mine."<p>

"What a intreguing violin quartet how I wish I could play such a dazzling song palid"

Two girls lie in beds in a room with a joined bath room one part of the room is a light blue color and the a other part is a bright red color. They both have dark hair,brown eyes and are the same hight but that is where the simliarites has flowing dark hair and the other has short hair, One is small and dantiy while the other is strong and mussel bound, one has chubby face while the other is the way they sleep isn't the smae one girl is sleeping wild and snoreing loudly with hair all over. while the other is sleeping peacefuly barle makeing a peep.

Two people standing over there beds shook there head one a girl and the other a boy they both have messy blond hair striped shirt and sneakers

"Are aunt crystal and Uncel Jack sure they had twins cause these two arn't even close to alike you know what I mean." The boy said looking at his companyon

"I understand your confusion Albert but lets not waste time asking piontless questions and wake them up." The boy nods his head and starts shaking the short haired girl.

"Mack,Mack,Mack Mackenzie wilson wake up!" Her eyes slowly open and she glares at the person who woke her up

"If the world isn't about to, If I or any one else I know is about to die and If Arceus him self is not about to come down and cast judgment on those who sleep, then cousin Al you have woke me up for know reason and are about to lose that arm." Albert just replied

"You might want to get up Mack your going your miss getting your first pokemon." The girl just roled over in her bed and stayed still for a few seconds before jumping up out of bed and screeched

**"OMA (OH MY ARCEUS) WHERE GONNA BE LATE TO GET OUR FIRST POKEMON"** she jumped out of bed and stummbled to the closet and grabed A green and white striped jacket,blue jeans,a white T-shirt,A red head band that you tie around your for head, black figerless gloves,and purpel socks and rushed to the bathroom you could hear the shower run folled by a.

"**OMA THATS COLD"** The two sibling laugh at there cousion antics, After the laughed died down the girl moved to wakeup who stayed asleep throught that whole ordeal. She gently shook her and whispers said her name.

"Melody,Melody time to get up" The girl slowly opened her eyes and sat up and let out a small yawn almost like a puppy, she looked at her at her sibling's and spoke n a soft voice

"Hello Albert, Hello Abigale you look distraught is something wrong?" she asked with worreyed eyes Abigale replied and spoke to her as if speaking to a tired child

"Melody you should get up before you miss getting your first pokemon okay." The girl eyes widen silghtly she carefuly slips out of bed and walks to the closet grabs and light blue sun dress, white dress gloves, and silver slings them over her shoulder walks to the bathroom door when she gets to it and knoocks wich is drowned out to Mackenzies singing

" Give me an A always give me what I want"

"Give me an V be very good to me"

"R are you gonna treat me right"

"I I can put up a fight"

"Give me an L let me hear ya scream loud let me-" Melody walks in and knock on the shower Door

"**AHHH** MEL DON'T JUST WALK IN WHILE I'M SHOWERING KNOCK FIRST" Melody talked throught the door

"I did you and your atrocious song and the shower drowened it out now please leave the show I have to powder my nose"

After getting out the shower both Mackanzie ran down the stairs and strahit to the door she was about to rush out the door until she was stoped by a loud voice

"MACKENZIE ROSE WILSON MY EYES MUST BE FAILING ME BEACUSE I AM SURE YOU WERE NOT RUNNING OUT THAT DOOR LIKE A BARBARIAN AND NOT WITHOUT HAVEING BREAKFAST." A pale young woman about her middel thirtys with percing blue eyes and long flowing raven black hair in a, ice blue dress and earings, golden flats, a gold wedding ring on her ring finger, walked out of a kittchen and walked up to the short black haired girl.

_"Dang it I almost made it mom is like an army genral, when it comes to food she will not tolarate skipping a that its a problem for me but Me and Mel have have to get have to get to uncel rowan before we have to wait another day. and that I will not except_." She thought with a slighty if reading the girls mind the woman held up her hand

"You know we have a rule at this house no one leaves without eating something, and I do not care if you have to go some where to go your sister melody, dose not have a problem with my rule" She said pionting to Melody ,who was eating an Oran berry waffels. Mackenzie stared at her in confusion

"How did you even get down here we left at the same time and I did not see or hear you come down?"

She looks up from were she's sitting and speaks in a soft yet firm voice

"A lady dose not make any unnecary noise unlike you who moves like a angry cave man." She hides a smirk by eating a pice of a waffel mackenzie cast her sister a angry glare but Melody just sat and eat her waffels, She was about to say some thing but let it slide

_"I can't let her get me mad or else I'll never get out of here."_ Luckily she didn't have to because a Tan colored man in his early forties wearing a a black T-shirt,baggy jeans, and a gold wedding band on his ring finger walked down the stairs and scoled her sister

"Now melody Don't just inslt your sister like that besides you act like you don't make nosie on your own, your so short that you can't help it, I mean your twins but come on your like a mouse. And dear as long as she eats toast then tecnacly eats some thing, and its her birthday let her have some fun." There mom seems to think it over and nods

"Okay eat a pice of toast then get your first pokemon,but wait for your sister." Mackenzie jumps for joy runs to the kittchen grabs a pice of toast, and gobbles it all down like a starving man

_"THANK ARECUS FOR DADS THEY RULE" _she runs over and hugs her dad

"Thank you sooo much you are the best dad in a billion galaxys."He laughs and hugs her back

"I know now go get your first pokemon before you have to wait until tomrmrrow" Next she runs and her mom

"I love you to mom and we swear we will come back and show you who we picked as our partner."She rushes to the door grabs a plad red and blue skatboard and slings a red sachel over her shoulder she calls from the door

"COME ON MEL IF DO'T HURRY UP AND WE MISS GETTING POKEMON I'M GONNA GET DAD'S GARCHOMP TO EAT YOU." Melody comes out a colset with blue rollerskates with red laces on

"Stop with your yelling I can hear you and I am comeing Cave woman" she insulted at the door with a blue back pack on

"Shut up princess and stop talking like that and start useing contraction you know the thing were you use words like "I'm" insted of "I am" who talks like that." She glares back sliping out the door

"I do now let us go" she replies as the door colse you can hear mackenzie groan both parents look at eachother and sigh

"I wonder if they'll survie traveling together" Jack said To his wife just

"For there pokemon sake I hope so." they just sigh again and stare an the door

* * *

><p><strong>Mackenzie's POV<strong>

It took us about ten minutes to get to uncel rowan Lab, (would have taken five if I didn't get us lost) when the lab finally came into sight I jumped off my board and ran towards, with Mel right behind me walking because she dosen't want to trip and get dirty (because ladies do not get dirty or as she says) it the door swung open and I yelled.

"Uncle row where here are there any pokemon left."

I see uncel Row come out of the back room he looked down at me and gave me an unreadable look

"Your in luck there's one left." He says in a deep voice. We look towards a tabel and see a Chimchar eating and bowl of pokemon food. Me and Melody look towards eachother in happyness and sadness

"Only one left but witch one of us can have it." Melody says in a concerned voice uncle row looks at us and gives us a littel smile he grabs a botton from his pocket and press's it we look in shock when something next to the table that the chimchar's on pop's up and see containor with three eggs.

One that's full red with a spot of brown, another with a rainbow of colors and one with black and white stripes. We lock at eachother in confusion, then stare at Uncle Row slighently asking what it was.

"Its an egg inckybeator Its has the three eggs of the pokemon I was studying, I was going to send them to in the unvoa region, to study the shinno region pokemon. But when I saw you were late, I put them in there just in case there where none left when you came, but luckily. No one wanted chimchar so one of you can pick one a suprise pokemon call it a birthday present from uncle rowan." We both look at him in shock until I run and hug him Mel gose and kisses him on the cheek he rubs both our heads.

"Now I say we do rock,paper,scissors to see who gets the suprise pokemon" Melody looks at me like I've lost my mind

"Really you want to pick our first pokemon, the pokemon we start with, the first first step on our jounery. with a game of rock, paper scissors you really are a neaderthall." I glare at her

"Shut up Mel-" she cuts me off

"Its Melody Mackenzie please get it right for once."she glares at me and I glare right back

"No I'm gonna call you Mel until I die now as I was saying Its quick and simpel and I want a pokemon now and, don't want to do a bunch of dumb challenges now come on" I throw out my arm in a fist she rolls her eyes and dose the same

"rock" I say

"paper" She continuse

"Scissors" We finish...

I threw scissors she chosse rock I lost I fell a littelsad I put on a littel pout she see's it and roll her eyes

"Do not do that I am the winner and you are the losser do not get angrey at me because you lost you still have the chimchar that no one wanted Prof. Rowan." she looks at him he presses, the button and the connanor opens she looks at all of them and she picks the one thats all red with brown it starts to glow and out pops a...

Vulpix's the vulpix open, Its eyes and look around in confusion until it land on Melody it instanly warms up to her and lick's her and snuggels up agiansit her and falles a sleep she smile down at it like a mother at her child, Uncle row starts whispering.

"When she wakes up give her these." he hands her four pices of cand in a blue rapping "It wil make her the same leve as chimchar so that way its fair." She takes it and puts it in her pocket next he hands her a blue device and six pokeball's

"Now here's your poke'dex vuplix's-"

"Nadia that is her name now it is not vulpix" Not looking up from Nadia He clears his throwt and continuse

"Here Nida's pokeball and five more pokeballs and your all set." I look at her with alittle jeoulsey

"Now why don't you get the littel chimchar that no one wanted." she mocks me with a small laugh I walk over to the table about to pick him up when he bolt's out the windo I stare at the winddo is shock and about to run after him when melody grabs my arm, with one and has a sleeping nadia in the other.

"What do you think you are doing there are wild pokemon out there you could get hurt." she looks at me with worry in her eyes I stare back at her and snatch my arm back

"Look Mel I know your worryed about me but, That's gonna be my partner out there and before it ran off I saw tears in his eyes and I won't just let my future pokemon cry, just tell mom what happened accept him running off tell her that we left to go pick up some peccha berry's, please I'm not just asking as your sister but your twin please Melody." she stare's at me in shock and noddes

"Okay I'll tell her _Mack_." She hugs me and I shake her hand then run off to catch up to chimchar

* * *

><p>After running for a thirty minutes I start to get tired and start to get worryed<p>

_" come on we were only talking for a few minutes how far could he have run"_

I think until I final start to see him as my vision starts to blur I see him sitting on a cliff I call out his name.

"Chimchar come back to the lab."

He jumps up and shake's his head 'No' hard as he's shakeing it he losses his footing and fall's off the cliff in to the rageing water's below I run up to the cliff and look down and see him fighting the current.

I jump in with out a second thought the Ice cold water frezzes my skin as I swim towards him I yell over the current when I get close eunogh

"Chimchar climb on my head!" he nodds and climbs on my head I can fell th wight pull me down I try to fight the current but it keeps pulling me back

_"Oh man this is not good with me being tired from that run, plus this current and chimchar on my head will bel sweeped out to sea at this rate is this how we die before my journy even begins"_

***And cliffhanger sorry about how long this took yo update today my laptop did not want to lissensee yall neck week I might up date on saturday but who knows***

***howl* good-bye my pack**


	2. The lie And The Save

*A BLACK HAIRED WOLF COMES DOWN THE MOUNTAIN WITH A SANTA HAT ON HO HO HO welcome back my pack as you can see Its X-mas so as my Christmas, Hanaka Quwanza or what ever the heck you celibrate in december two chapters,for two storys,in four days one a day So lets get started HAPPY HOLIDAYS*

I Don't own pokemonlets get started*

_recap_

"Chimchar climb on my head!" he nodds and climbs on my head I can fell th wight pull me down I try to fight the current but it keeps pulling me back

_"Oh man this is not good with me being tired from that run, plus this current and chimchar on my head will be sweeped out to sea at this rate is this how we die before my journy even begins"_

**MELODY'S POV**

Mackenzie just left from prof rowan's office with Nadia inside of its pokeball like a proper trainer should, I am walking back to mine and mackanzie's household. When we get there mother and father are on our front porch with mother's glaceon and father's Acanine. Mother is the first to see me she jumps up runs up to me and hugs me.

"What pokemon did you get Melody?" Mother asked with exccitment and I also detect a minuscule amount of pride and sadness. I handel Nadia's pokeball from my belt also yell out my chant.

"Nadia let us show them some class." I call out Nadia call apper's in a ball of light and gives out a pridefull call of her name. She hold's her head up high and look's ready to face every thing with class. Father walkes up and Kisses my forehead I rub my forehead and give a slight glare towards my father he gives a slight laugh and mutters a.

"She never did like it when I did that even when she was a babby she use pat her head then cry." Father talks out loud this time

"So I see you have a vulpix she looks young but powerfull I told sammy you would pick that one a vulpix is know for its class and power just like my littel girl By the way were's Mack I want to see swhat she chosse." Fater asked in confusion I look towards the path to professure rowans lab

_"I can not belive that she is makeing me lie for her she must get back post haste oor she will face my firey wrath." _ I think truly crossed I must have had a sour look on my face because mother looked troubled

"She's not hurt is she?" I fix my face quickly and look at her with a try too look anoyed

"She being the Cave woman that she is ran off with her pokemon and yell back "Tell mom and dad were going to pick peach berry's for Mom's pie" and ran off into the forest crazy girl." Mom sighed and looked offninto the forest

"I hope thats she's okay knowing my child she'll go out farther than she need's to now that she has a pokemon with her." Mother looked worried until father came up and reasured her

"Don't worry so much she might go crazy at times but she knows when to take it easy." Father kisses Momther's cheek and she visibly relaxed

"Yeah your right I hope she gets back soon so she can show is that pokemon of her's."

**MACKENZIE'S **

I feel cold water slip into my lungs the saltyness of the water burns my eyes as I try to beat the current. I can fell my body grow heavy and my movements get slower the water rushes through my ears.

_"maybe I wasn't ready to become a trainer I was never good in water and that was Mel's area of expertice but is this the way I die trying to fight and fail maybe that's what I'm sorry Mel we can't have that first battel together like we promissed." _I fell my body shut down I'm sinking about to go down when I feel a tugging on my head and hear a voice

"chim char chim chimchar" I feel chimchar's tear' on my forehead which should be imppsible with all the water around us but somehow chimchar's tear's somehow feel colder that the water around me.

_"That's right it's not just my life on the line but chimchar's If I give up Chimchar will get killed as well I can't just let me being a weakling kill someone!"_ I start to fight back aginast the current until I can finally open my eye's until I see a rock a far away an idea pops into my head.

I try to grab my sachel but I realies its gone, I look around in slight fear as we get pulled farther away from the rock I see it closer to the side I swim as hard as I can to the side and hold on for dear life I grabed and opened it and found whatt I was looking for

_"come on , come on, I know its here Mom packed it herself and she' cautious person person YES."_ I grabed the rope that I was looking for and tryedto tie it into a loopand started swing it

"PLEASE don't let that stupid cowgirl class that Aunt Grace sigined me up for be in vain." I tossed it towards the rock and It caught on it.

"YES hold on chimchar." I felt chimchar's hands grip tighter I pulled agains the current all the way onto the shore and into a cliff cave, chimchar fell over we were both breathing heavly as chimchar passed out

"Well this is an event fall day might as well make a fire." I walked dug into my bag and actullay saw what she packed.

A box of berry's,healing Items,a full bags of clothes, Maches pots and pans. and lastly a new video watch.

"Man how did mom pack all this stuff in here geuss I can't complain." I waked out side and grabbed a plie of sticks I put them in a pile and light it and felt the heat of heat fire I saw chimchar shiver I got up and changed my moved over to him and hugged him. and was shocked at what I felt.

_"Man he's ice cold even for a fire type that's not good it He's gonna get sick." _I move closer to the fire to warm us both up I feel chimchar warm up and with the heat of the fire and cimchar's heat I slowly take a light nap

***SORRY ITS SO SHORT I WAS TIRED AND I CAN'T I WANT TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFF HANGER***

***HOWL* good-bye my pack**


End file.
